


Nightmares & Nicknames

by Kimipeli



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimipeli/pseuds/Kimipeli
Summary: They suffer from nightmares and find solace in each other.





	Nightmares & Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this pairing, first work in a while. Un-beta'd, just wanted to get something out there for this pairing.

They’ve moved to some old rebel base that the First Order has overlooked, but it doesn’t really matter where they are. They nightmares still come. She still wakes up in a cold sweat and a raw throat, chest heaving from forgotten memories that slip away as soon as consciousness returns. She’s left with impressions, pieces of herself that have been marked, taken, replaced, changed somehow. Rey may not know exactly what she had dreamed, but she remembers the feelings. The helplessness, the loss of control, the invasion.

She has to get out of this tiny room.

They’re on a planet full of trees and green. She can hear rivers running and brooks babbling and all those sounds that should be calming. They just don’t seem to be doing the trick. Frustrated, Rey sits on the edge of a platform overlooking the planet. Even upset and a little out of it, she still smiles at how just beautiful this planet is. She can’t get over how different everything can be compared to the sands of Jakku. 

This is how Poe finds her. 

He can’t get over how enchanting she is. Every time he sees her she distracts his thoughts away from the unpleasantness that seems to permeate his mind whenever he closes his eyes. He hasn’t slept more than three hours at a time since he was taken in by the First Order. It’s hard to shake, that feeling that you’re not alone in your own head, that someone can see everything you’ve ever known. Sometimes it feels like there are flies crawling over his skin but it’s really just the memories creeping over him. The nightmares were especially bad tonight. So bad that he decided to explore the base at 4am rather than deal with his own thoughts.

He doesn’t want to disturb her but there’s something telling him he needs to be here.

Rey doesn’t notice that he’s almost next her until he clears his throat, pulling her out of her musings.

“Oh, hello Poe.” She looks up towards him.

“Y’know that whole sentence rhymed?” Rey ducks her head with a small smile. Give it to Poe to always lighten a moment. He was always so witty, she really liked trying to keep up with him.

“I guess I’m a more talented linguist than I thought.”

“Or you just got lucky.”

“Would you like to join me, or are you just going to hang around all night?” Rey gestures next to her on the edge of the platform. Poe sits with a smile, sitting maybe a tad closer than someone else might. She notices, she doesn’t mind, might even like it in fact.

“I don’t technically think this is considered nighttime anymore.”

“Alright, good morning then.”

“Morning Sunshine.” Poe smirks and looks out at the horizon, trying to muster that same wonder he had seen on Rey’s face when he first came in.

“What’s that?” 

“What?” He’s pulled back to her, noting her scrunched up confusion.

“You called me Sunshine.”

“Yeah, it’s a nickname, sort of a phrase too. I think I’ve heard people say it before.”

“Oh.” She looked down, trying to think.

“Is everything okay?” Poe turns more toward her, hoping he didn’t offend her. She can feel his worry rolling off him in waves.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a nickname before.” Rey quietly responds. There’s a moment of silence where she feels his worry lessen. “I think I like it.” 

“Alright, we’ll keep it then. So, what brings you here this fine dawn Sunshine?” Poe smiles at her. His smiles always pull an answering smile out of her, but this smile wasn’t as bright as they normally were. He doesn’t push her, just waits for her to be ready.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Rey breathes deeply.

“I can’t sleep.” She whispers it, ashamed. Poe takes her hand reflexively, completely without thinking, and although she’s startled Rey doesn’t pull away. His hand is warm, bigger than hers, enveloping her small fist. She doesn’t think about it, but she feels his energy bleed into hers and welcomes it automatically.  
“Hey, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Whoa, c’mon look at me Rey – it’s not. You’ve been through a lifetime of trouble in the past few weeks, you’re allowed to be stressed and scared.”

“What about you?” Her impulse had been to divert from herself, but then she realized she could feel his fear mirroring hers in the force.

“Oh, I’m okay.”

“No, I can feel it Poe, you’re terrified.” Poe pulls his hand off of hers at this.

“Don’t. Please don’t get in my head.”

“Poe. No, I’m not – I wouldn’t even know how to-” Rey can’t get the words out but she sends the feelings out regardless. She reins it in, takes a deep breath. “Poe, please I would never invade your privacy. I can just feel your emotions – it’s like they’re being broadcast. I can’t help but feel them.”

Poe closes his eyes and reorients himself.

“Right. Sorry, I didn’t mean to accuse you of- “

“No it’s okay, I- “

“No. I’m sorry. You wouldn’t do that. I’m just…” Rey reached for his hand again and met his as it reached for hers. They chuckled to each other.

“We don’t have to talk about it Poe. Let’s just sit. And breath.” They hold eye contact for a moment and then refocus on the horizon. It’s easy to lean in to each other, and if they both feel more rested in the morning than they’ve been in weeks, well, they weren’t complaining.


End file.
